


Философия «да»

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Пять раз, когда Олег говорил «да» чему-то новому, и один раз, когда сказал «нет».





	Философия «да»

**Author's Note:**

> Трек: Ночные снайперы — Рингтоном
> 
> И день будет нашим, и завтрак, и кофе,  
> Философия, да, лучше всех философий.  
> В этой любви обошлось без сюжета,  
> Сделай мой голос рингтоном рассвета.

1.

_— Никогда не был на море? Серьезно?  
— Максимум на водохранилище. Почти то же самое.  
— Посмотрим, как заговоришь, когда отвезу на побережье.  
— Это необязательно. Вода она и есть вода. Ничего особенного...  
— Мне-то не заливай. Ты хочешь его увидеть?  
— Да._

***

Трущев уверенно сжимал руль, вдавливая в пол педаль газа. Он знал эту дорогу как свои пять пальцев, но сейчас волновался так, будто это не Олега, а его самого впервые в жизни везли к морю. Сереге хотелось, не то чтобы показать тому небо в алмазах, для начала хоть линию горизонта. Парень ведь в свои двадцать пять еще ничего толком в жизни не видел. И Трущев собирался это исправить в ближайшее время.  
— Эй, может, оторвешься от телефона? — он толкнул локтем уткнувшегося в экран Тернового. — Посмотри, какая красота вокруг. Это ж, блять... море!  
В какой-то степени Серега Олегу даже завидовал. Если у него самого каждый раз при виде бьющихся о камни волн дух захватывало, что должен испытывать Терновой, для которого все в новинку? Люди обычно еще в детстве лицом к лицу сталкиваются с бескрайней стихией, проникаются ей, влюбляются раз и навсегда. А у Олега этого как-то не случилось, и не похоже, чтобы он сильно жалел.  
— Ага, я в курсе. Соленое, мокрое. Еще и холодное наверняка, — буркнул Терновой. Это его непрошибаемое занудство Серегу бесило, но пока не до белого каления, а так... приятно. Держало в тонусе, можно сказать.  
— Да что ж ты за человек такой... Стихи же вроде пишешь, должен атмосферу чувствовать, — Трущев внимательно вглядывался в дорогу, чтобы не пропустить поворот. — Вот бывает — все, пиздец. Плохо. Ничего не хочется, бесишься, срываешься на всех. И тогда берешь тачку и катишь сюда, один или с компанией, посидеть на берегу или поорать в никуда. И все. За одну ночь как гребаный феникс — бух! Переродился.   
— У меня таких потребностей нет, — поджал губы Терновой.  
— Как и всех остальных... — Серега усмехнулся в усы. Ему все общение с Олегом напоминало какой-то идиотский квест. Не знаешь, когда окажешься в тупике, а когда сорвешь джекпот. — Посмотрим, как заговоришь на берегу.  
До места назначения они добрались только под вечер. Открывающийся вид кружил голову. Соленый запах, шум волн, свет заходящего солнца... Хотелось, чтобы Олег пропитался всем насквозь. Как бы Сережа не любил море, сегодня он приехал сюда исключительно ради этого парня.  
Сквозь солнцезащитные очки этого не было видно, но, вместо того чтобы любоваться закатом, Трущев пялился на Тернового. Сделав несколько фото для отчетности, тот неловко мялся рядом, озираясь вокруг. А вокруг только песок и морская гладь.   
— Ну, чего встал? — слегка подтолкнув его в спину, Трущев стянув кроссовки, чтобы не загребать песок. — Пошли.  
Они вместе двинулись вдоль берега. Сережу забавляло как Олег с видом исследователя поднимал какие-то камушки и ракушки, а прежде чем спрятать в карман, внимательно разглядывал, поднося их к глазам. Будто видел в первый раз. Хотя Серега бы не удивился. Все-таки Терновой сегодня был в роли первооткрывателя. Закатав джинсы до лодыжек, он зашел в воду и... остановившись, бросил растерянный взгляд в сторону Трущева. Мол, и что я должен делать дальше?  
Серегу такая реакция одновременно и смешила, и жутко бесила. Нет, он, конечно, не ожидал от Олега бурных эмоций и восторженных возгласов, но... Ты же на море приехал! Первый раз в жизни! Так плюнь на все, насладись моментом, отпусти себя! Трущеву хотелось спровоцировать его, раздразнить, окунуть во все это с головой, чтобы пацан хоть немного расслабился, словил южный вайб...  
Это была очень, очень плохая идея. Или скорее порыв. И плевать, что взрослые дяди так не делают. Вокруг все равно ни души. Сереже понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы проделать путь от мысли к действию и дальше к Терновому. Ринувшись вперед, он, не церемонясь, толкнул парня вперед, в воду. Олег, кажется, и не понял, что произошло, иначе бы сам швырнул Серегу с прогиба, а не плюхнулся на мелководье.  
— Ты... блять ... Ну Серега! Кто тебя просил? — его наивное возмущение заставляло смеяться еще сильнее, чем прилипшая ко лбу челка.  
— А ты думал побывать на море и не искупаться? Подожди-ка... — для верности он стукнул ладонью по воде, поднимая брызги, которые полетели Олегу в лицо. — Вот так еще лучше.  
— Ты совсем конченый?! Холодно! — Сережа не понимал как в один момент тот из угрюмой псины превратился забавного щенка. — Хватит ржать. Лучше встать помоги!  
Окей, может, Трущев, жутко довольной своей выходкой, потерял бдительность или недооценил Тернового, но стоило только протянуть руку, как он мгновенно тоже оказался в воде.  
— Побывать на море и не искупаться, говоришь? — теперь смеялся уже Олег. Смеялся громко, запрокидывая голову и обнажая ряд ровных зубов. А главное — искренне. Они были знакомы уже пару недель, но этот смех Трущев слышал впервые. Даже внутри что-то екнуло. Совершенно неправильное, но теплое чувство.   
— Все, ты победил, — Сережа улыбнулся в ответ, точно зная — на самом деле победа у него в кармане. Он смотрел на Олега, который наконец расслабился. Даже хмурая складка, залегшая меж бровей, которую Трущеву так хотелось разгладить, исчезла. — Ну, как оно тебе?  
— Солено.  
— Потому что это море, а не какое-то там, — Сережа выдержал многозначительную паузу, — водохранилище.  
— И мокро, — они правда вымокли с ног до головы, и от холодной воды и вечернего воздуха уже начинал пробирать озноб.  
— А это ты еще наших девчонок не видел... — подмигнул Трущев, наблюдая как удивленно расширились глаза Олега. — Расслабься, шутка. Хотя расслабляться тебе правда нужно почаще, а то как отмороженный ходишь.  
— В смысле?   
— Да господи, Терновой, без обид, но тебя как будто в детстве веселиться не научили.  
— Не то чтобы, — как-то смущенно выдал Олег. — Я не...  
— Никаких больше «не...». Не умеешь — научим. Тут все просто, — стремительно темнело, и пора было возвращаться к машине, чтобы успеть хоть немного просохнуть и не ехать обратно с мокрой задницей. — Будь чуть более отрыт миру. Говори «да», а уже потом думай. Это правда круто. Веришь?  
— Да, — с некоторым промедлением отозвался Терновой, сам себе кивнув, будто мысленно делая заметку о главном правиле своего пребывания в Краснодаре. 

2.

_— Да я в жизни не поверю, что ты суши не ел!  
— Не ел.  
— Это ж... Это ж как?! Даже девчонок не водил?  
— Не водил.  
— Тогда я свожу тебя. Решено.  
— Сереж, это необязательно...  
— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?  
— Я должен ответить согласием?  
— Другого ответа не приму. Ну так что — да?  
— Да._

***

На студии время пролетало незаметно. К тому моменту как стены начинали давить, а гул в ушах мешал наслаждаться музыкой, трудно было сказать — сколько времени прошло за работой: пять часов, восемь, вся ночь? Когда они вываливались на улицу, чтобы прогуляться и проветрить мозги, ноги сами несли к шаверме или большой тройке фаст-фудов. Но сегодня у Трущева была идея получше. Яркая вывеска очередного суши-ресторана вовремя попалась на глаза. Наверное, не самого хорошего. Да и вряд ли самого вкусного. Но Олег парень неискушенный, так что...  
— Может, суши сегодня?  
— Да ну. Зачем? — у Олега в один момент улыбка сползла с лица, а в глазах появилась вселенская печаль. — Мы же за бургерами шли.   
— Бургеры всегда поесть успеешь! Идем.  
— Что-то не очень хочется, — каким же упрямым бараном он порой был...  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, — Трущев схватил Олега под локоть и буквально поволок ко входу. — Спорим, твоя жизнь разделится на «до» и «после»?  
— До и после пищевого отравления? Возможно, — усмехнулся Олег, недоверчиво оглядывая ресторанчик, умостившийся между магазином фермерских продуктов и парикмахерской «Татьяна».  
— Ну вот, ты даже шутишь сносно. Это по любому твой день! — Сережа открыл дверь, галантно приглашая Тернового пройти вперед.  
Искренне хотелось, чтобы Олегу все понравилось, чтобы тот понял чего себя лишает, принимая все новое в штыки. Хотя, наверное, для «первого раза» следовало выбрать заведение классом повыше. Поварами в этой забегаловке были точно не японцы, а один только вид столов, залитых соевым соусом, заставлял думать, что они посетили будущую звезду, но не Мишлен, а программы «Ревизорро». Лучше бы доставку в студию заказали... Но уже поздно, так что была не была.   
— Выбирай, — усевшись за более-менее уютный столик у окна, Сережа придвинул Олегу меню. На удивление, довольно обширное, что только усложняло задачу.   
— Я ничего в этом не понимаю, — Терновой пихнул меню обратно. — Есть просто рис?  
— Ты еще скажи плов! Изучай давай, — меню снова оказалось на стороне Олега. — С рыбой, с креветками, с крабом... Что нравится?  
— Да все равно. На твой вкус. Ты ж специалист.  
— Ну уж нет, — для Трущева это было делом принципа. Он показательно скрестил руки на груди, как бы показывая, что не собирается иметь никакого отношения к заказу. — Набирай сам, большой ведь мальчик.  
Это представление затянулось надолго. Олег подошел к задаче со всем присущим ему педантизмом и ответственностью. Официантка подходила к ним раза три, но Терновой вежливо ее отваживал, продолжая сканировать меню. Издевался что ли? У Сережи живот уже на всю забегаловку урчал.  
— Мне, пожалуйста, — наверняка прорепетировав про себя заказ, Олег наконец созрел, — каппа маки, ясай маки, Бостон и роллы... Неженка. И еще чайник чая. На двоих. За 235 рублей.  
— Так, во-первых, я чай не буду. Мне пиво, светлое, — Трущев улыбнулся официантке. — А во-вторых, ты нахрена вегетарианские роллы назаказывал?  
— А какая разница? — меланхолично вздохнул Олег. — Так безопасней.  
— Ага, только так ты не поймешь — в чем суть, — Сережа начинал беситься. Терновой будто за рекордом гнался — за сколько минут сможет вывести его из себя. — Девушка... — он мельком глянул на бейдж, — Диана, нам, пожалуйста, Калифорнию, Филадельфию и запечные с крабом. Каждому.  
— Подам минут через пятнадцать. Напитки сразу?  
— Да, спасибо.  
Трущев знал Олега совсем недолго, но успел уловить одну из главных его установок — с подозрением и недоверием относиться ко всему новому. С одной стороны, вполне здраво. Бросаясь в омут с головой, можно понабивать шишек. Но с другой... невероятно скучно. Взять те же суши! Не ахти какая экзотика. Уже почти народное блюдо, а тут...  
— Интересно? — откуда такое внимание к упаковке палочек для еды?   
— В смысле? — Олег бросил настороженный взгляд.  
— Ну там же так много написано, — закатил глаза Трущев. — Пользоваться хоть умеешь?  
— Откуда?  
— Справедливо, — наклевывалась сложная задачка. — Ну ты ж вон упаковку всю проштудировал. Попробуешь?  
И Терновой попробовал. Вышло, естественно, из рук вон плохо. Одну палочку он еще кое-как сумел удержать, но вторую своими лапами ухватить никак не выходило.  
— Дай сюда, — делать нечего, пришлось учить.  
Было, конечно, не очень удобно, но, перегнувшись через стол и стараясь не своротить пиво, Трущев честно пытался уложить палочки меж деревянных пальцев Олега.  
— Да расслабься ты, — Сережа надавил на костяшку. — Вот, уже лучше. И указательным зажми. А теперь попробуй, — еду им пока не принесли, но Олег довольно пощелкал палочками в воздухе. Выронил, конечно, спустя пару секунд, но уже что-то. — Отлично, а теперь закрепим успех.  
Заказ в этом горе-ресторане шел до них далеко не пятнадцать и не двадцать минут, так что, когда роллы оказались на столе, вдоволь натренировавшийся Терновой лихо отправил Филадельфию сначала в соус, а затем к себе в рот. Прожевал. Нахмурился. Сглотнул. Вроде задумался. Вот что значит — театр одного актера!  
— Ну как?  
— Пока не понял.  
После Филадельфии в ход пошли запеченные. Как Сережа понял, окончательный вердикт его ждал после всей дегустации, так что решил оставить Олега на какое-то время в покое и сам насладиться роллами. Не так плохо, кстати. Соус не майонезный, и рыба даже свежая...   
— Ну чего молчишь? Вкусно? — Трущев легонько пнул Олега под столом, подначивая. — Не обманул тебя?  
— Не обманул, — с какой-то виноватой улыбкой ответил Терновой. — Мне нравится.  
— То-то же. Серега тебе плохого не посоветует. И нечего рога выставлять.  
— Да какие рога?  
— Вот такие! — Сережа приставил указательные пальцы к вискам, словно показывая ребенку корову. Хотя Олег ему иногда ребенка и напоминал... — Новое пробовать нужно, а не противиться ему. Даже в мелочах. Ну ничего, мы над этим еще поработаем...  
— Еще? — осторожно спросил Олег.  
— Конечно. Самое сладкое впереди, — Трущев выдержал паузу. — Сладкие суши!  
— И такие есть? — а вот тут глаза Тернового загорелись. Еще бы! Про эту его слабость, судя по уничтоженному запасу на студии, Трущев знал. — Попробуем?

3.

 _— Зачем я тебя тогда вообще в Краснодар притащил...  
— Жалеешь?  
— Так ты на сцену никогда не выхо...  
— Я вообще-то в театре два года играл.  
— Да какой нахуй театр? Ты ж сюда как рэпер приехал, а не актер. Хотя какой рэпер, если даже...  
— Я много раз участвовал в баттлах.  
— Детская самодеятельность. Без обид, но что-то я не слышал о мощных ташкентских баттлах. Пора заниматься серьезными вещами.   
— Например?  
— Выступишь, если подсоблю?  
— Ну... да?  
_  
***

У Сережи на талантливых ребят был нюх. Он с уверенностью мог делать ставку на Тернового — знал, что у того все получится. Нужен лишь толчок.  
Трущев поэтому и потащил его в клуб, где вся банда собиралась затестить свежие наработки и выйти на сцену с парой-тройкой готовых треков. Для народа это была возможность заценить материал и покайфовать, для исполнителя — отловить косяки, исправить их, чтобы не лажануть на настоящих концертах. А для Олега...  
О его роли в этот вечер Сережа предпочитал молчать. Узнав затею Трущева, тот мог с легкостью слиться: выдумать болезнь или несуществующие дела в Красе... Нет, парня пора было с головой окунать в настоящую жизнь — со своими радостями и подставами.   
На удивление, Олег долго не ломался. Только оторвал взгляд от телефона и внимательно посмотрел на Серегу, будто оценивая серьезность его намерений.  
— Это надолго?  
— Это значит «да»?  
— Вроде того.  
Сережа на Олега нарадоваться не мог. Он своими глазами видел прогресс! Видел, как Олег оттаивает, осторожно начинает сам искать новый опыт, а не только довольствуется тем, что ему навязчиво суют под нос. В представлении Трущева философия «да» работала безоговорочно, и он задался целью посвятить в нее Олега. Сначала приучить его не противиться каким-то сиюминутным радостям, соглашаться, пробовать, рисковать, пусть и в мелочах. А уже затем... Кто знает, куда эти изменения в самом образе мыслей могут привести Олега? Пока что им предстояло сделать лишь первый серьезный шаг на этом пути.  
Хотя, честно сказать, слабо верилось, что парень на него решится. Тот все еще слишком много думал, оглядывался назад, пытался просчитать риски... Сложная комбинация, но попытаться стоило.  
— Выйдешь сегодня? — как бы невзначай бросил Трущев, потягивая пиво у бара.   
— Чего? — Олег, до этого со скучающим видом рассматривающий собирающийся народ, непонимающе уставился на Серегу.  
— Ну, выступишь? На сцене.  
— Чего? — у Тернового будто программу заело. — Ты, блять, как это себе представляешь?  
— А че такого? — Трущев наигранно безразлично пожал плечами. — Наработки есть? Есть. Бабич у меня свое дело знает. Скажешь ему — что и как, он тебе все по красоте сделает, бит подгонит. Покажешь пару треков публике на пробу. Тут все свои, не ссы.   
— Да я... не в этом дело, Сереж, — Терновой в защитном жесте скрестил руки на груди. — Я ведь никогда... вот так...  
— И что? Нужно же начинать, — Трущев кивнул в сторону сцены. — Так что, выйдешь?  
— Я... Ладно. Хорошо. Найдешь Бабича?  
— Пошли, — поставив недопитый стакан на стойку, Серега расплылся в довольной улыбке. Все шло по плану.  
Правда одного согласия Тернового было недостаточно. Где-то глубоко внутри сидел страх, что на сцене парень окажется таким же, как в жизни. Талант — это хорошо. Крутые тексты — замечательно. Но артисту еще нужна крышесносная энергетика, такая, чтобы не только первые ряды, а весь зал выкашивала.   
Пяти минут на сцене должно хватить, чтобы стало понятно — по пути им или нет. Трущев в виде исключения даже готов был на многое закрыть глаза, все-таки первое настоящее выступление парня. Да и что уж таить, прикипел к нему Сережа. Поэтому, когда Олег выходил следом после Кубы, стоял за сценой, нервно сжимая кулаки и молясь, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Он знал — ребята в зале не подведут. А вот Терновой...  
Терновой, оказавшись перед зрителями, будто переродился. Трущев даже готов был поверить в магию, такими разительными были перемены. Да, Олег еще плохо владел своим телом, дыхания с непривычки не хватало, но на сцене от него исходила такая мощь, такая уверенность, что было понятно — он создан для этого. Бог знает, что останавливало его раньше, но Сережа был по-настоящему счастлив от того, что это он подтолкнул парня. Что это ему принадлежит первое настоящее выступление Тернового. Ведь таким... сложным ребятам зачастую нужна не столько поддержка извне, сколько внутренняя уверенность. И Олег, кажется, ее обрел, в своих текстах открывшись миру. Пока что в небольшом подвальном клубе, но Сережа знал — это только начало. Знал, что этот парень еще задаст всем жару.  
Сережа привык доверять себе. И что-то в нем замирало при взгляде на сцену. Какое-то тревожное, но вместе с тем приятное ощущение. Он смотрел на прикрывшего глаза и искреннее улыбающегося Тернового, благодарящего публику за отдачу, и сам не мог сдержать улыбки. Олег был не первым человеком, вышедшим из-под крыла Трущева, оказавшимся на этой сцене по его рекомендации, но первым, чей успех вызывал такие эмоции. Не просто гордость. Не самодовольство. Нет. Сережа это зарождающееся, греющее изнутри чувство прекрасно знал. Черт возьми.  
Угораздило же. 

4.

_— Вообще ни разу?  
— Вообще.  
— То есть даже никогда не пробовал?  
— Никогда-никогда, Сереж.  
— Тебе точно двадцать шесть, а не шестнадцать? Хотя нормальные парни уже и в шестнадцать...  
— Я не пью.  
— Тогда мы тебя обязательно накачаем.  
— И ты всерьез рассчитываешь, что я скажу «да»?!_

***

— Погнали сегодня со мной? — как бы невзначай спросил Трущев, вертясь перед зеркалом. Он, конечно, как бывшая повернут на шмотках не был, но касательно внешнего вида заморачивался. Чтобы четко и стильно, но при это как бы небрежно. Сейчас, например, остро стоял вопрос — сменить ли привычную черную футболку на белую? Уйти от монохромности, поиграть с цветом, так сказать.  
— Что я там забыл? — Терновой с ногами сидел на диване, как обычно пялился в телефон. Трущев к этому привык и уже не цеплялся к парню. Тот и сам себе терапию устраивал, ставя на экран блокировки картинку с надписью «Хватит пялиться в телефон!».  
— Скорее кого, — Сережа глянул на него через плечо. — Поехали. Повеселишься.  
— Повеселюсь, ага.  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь. Ребята считают тебя... забавным.  
— Типа это должно меня смотивировать? Не хочу, Сереж.  
Это его «Сереж» обезоруживало... Он для всех был Серега, Серый, PLC, Трущев или даже Сереженька, когда пацаны подкалывали. «Сережа» звучало слишком мягко, по домашнему как-то. Поначалу это напрягало, а сейчас... Сейчас в Сереже поселились чувства, позволяющие Олегу так его называть.   
— Это неправильный ответ. Мы же договаривались.  
— Давай сделаем исключение. Я там никого не знаю, — Терновой отложил телефон, а значит, победа практически в кармане. Оставалось лишь немного надавить.  
— Знаешь. На студии почти со всеми виделся. И в клубе. У нас компания небольшая, так что...  
— Небольшая, — фыркнул Олег. — Всего-то человек пятьдесят.  
— Не преувеличивай. Ну... будет меньше. Прям свои. Ты здесь уже пару месяцев, а никуда толком не выбирался... Пацаны вопросы задавать начинают.  
— Ну и пусть, — Терновой на секунду задумался. — Я приду и тут же уйду.  
— Окей, — ухмыльнулся Трущев, прекрасно зная, что стоит Терновому переступить порог — сбежать с краснодарской тусовки ему уже никто не даст.   
С Олегом Сережа в какой-то степени вел себя как с ребенком — показывал ему, открывал элементарные вроде бы вещи, для себя очевидные и давно знакомые. А ребенок этому всему ведь радовался, вкладывал этот кирпичик в свою картину мира. Вот и Терновой ее достраивал. Да, поздновато. Да, не так охотно, как это делают дети. Но благодаря пинкам Трущева вполне активно.   
Хотя с социальными активностями у него все еще возникали проблемы. Терновой, судя по его же рассказам, на тусовки пару раз захаживал, еще когда учился в колледже и универе, но быстро потерял интерес. Там ведь все пьют, зажимаются по углам, и отрываются — полный набор табу. Краснодарская вписка была практически образцовым примером. Те же люди в отрыве, громкая музыка, дым кальяна... Трущев пришел сюда в первую очередь насладиться всем этим, повеселиться, увидеться с друзьями, выпить, в конце концов. И уж точно не сидеть около Тернового, чтобы не скучал.  
Поначалу он даже пытался скакать туда-сюда. Вот пьет с Бабичем, а вот болтает уже с другим Олегом. Ну пытается, перекрикивая музыку. Хорошо хоть потерять из виду Тернового было невозможно. За первые полчаса пересытившись атмосферой, тот занял место на диване и со скучающим видом пялился по сторонам. Сережа даже пытался к нему конвой из девчонок приставить. Но те новеньким не особо заинтересовались. Глаз наметан, сразу поняли — душный он, здесь ловить нечего. Трущев тоже это понимал. Он сожалеть начал, что вытащил парня сюда. В пору было сказать, «иди, не мучайся», но отчего-то хотелось держать его рядом, под присмотром. Отчего-то, ага.  
Сереже ужасно нравились те чувства, которые он испытывал к Олегу. Его не крыло, не выматывало, не съедало изнутри. Наоборот, в нем поселилось что-то волнующее, даже трепетное. Будто ты в одиннадцатом классе и на последнем звонке танцуешь с самой красивой девочкой. Ничего такого, но почему-то очень приятно. Только спустя столько лет после выпускного перед Серегой стояла вовсе не миловидная девчонка. А вполне себе мужчина. С виду взрослый, красивый, этого не отнять, мужчина. А еще занудный, ворчливый, слишком правильный, ранимый, одновременно эмоциональный и закрытый... Сложный, одним словом. А сложных людей Трущев любил. Ему нравилось подбирать к ним ключи. Чем он и занимался в последнее время.  
— Так выпьешь? — конечно он вернулся к скучающему Олегу. Как иначе?  
— Неа, — Терновой повернул голову, выгнул бровь, нахмурился... Ну и красивый же черт. Или это Сереженьке больше не наливать.  
— Ты же обещал!  
— Когда это?  
— Ты обещал говорить «да».  
— А если ты мне что-нибудь безумное предложишь? — он говорил медленно и вкрадчиво, видимо понимая, что Сережа уже поднабрался.  
— Ну еще не предлагал же.  
— Не буду я пить.  
— А ради меня?  
— За твое здоровье, ага, — Олег отсалютовал ему стаканом с соком.  
— Ну нет, так не пойдет, — Серега придвинулся ближе. — Чего тебе стоит? А мне приятно будет.  
— Я не пью, Сереж, — и снова это «Сереж». Будто знал — куда бить.  
— Закодированный что ли?  
— Э-э-э, нет.  
— Антибиотики тоже не пьешь вроде.  
— Не пью, — уголки губ Олега поползли вверх. Кажется, эта игра ему нравилась.  
— Буянишь?  
— Да нет же. Просто не пью.  
— Должна быть причина, — Трущев чувствовал — нужно просто дожать. — Почему не пробовал даже?  
— Видел, как хуево люди себя ведут, когда нажрутся.  
— Я хуево себя веду? — он приблизился к Олегу почти вплотную. Тот в одно мгновение весь аж подобрался, и хотелось верить, что не от обдавшего его запаха выпивки.  
— Ну... нормально. Сойдет.  
— Вот видишь! — Серега торжествующе улыбнулся. — Все можно, если осторожно. Я ж не водку тебе предлагаю в глотку вливать... Пиво там какое или коктейльчик. Для девчонок. Сладенький. Тебе понравится, — и подмигнул. Нахуя только?  
Хотя, может, для Олега это и стало контрольным выстрелом. Или ему просто нытье Трущева надоело. Куда легче сделать глоток и с чистой совестью свалить.  
— Дай сюда, — он забрал только что оказавшуюся в руках Тернового бутылку. — Так не откроешь. Крышку прокрутить нужно и все. Пей.  
— Ага, — Олег оглядел внимательно бутылку какой-то апельсиновой дряни и сделал глоток. Хороший такой глоток. Не на «отъебись». Серега про себя ликовал.   
— Ну как?  
— Как сок, — пожал плечами Терновой. Кажется, он и не ожидал, что все пройдет настолько безболезненно, без запаха спирта и обожженного горла. Как в сказке прям. — Горчит только.  
— А ты боялся, — Трущев хлопнул его плечу. — Голову оно тебе не снесет, зато поможет немного расслабиться. Окей?  
— Окей, — вздохнул Олег.  
Сережа был более чем уверен, что одним глотком Терновой и ограничится. Можно было, конечно, еще поразводить, но ради приличия стоило отлипнуть хоть на десять минут. Он ведь сюда пришел с друзьями отдохнуть, а не обхаживать мужика. Да и не обхаживал он! Так, ходил по лезвию. На пьяную голову с кем не бывает? Теперь главное отвлечься, согнать морок, потрепаться с ребятами. И отпустит. Должно отпустить.   
Только вот как на зло Сережа постоянно ловил Тернового взглядом. Как он там? С кем разговаривает? А когда потерял из виду, сразу заволновался. Мало ли что могло приключиться? После первой в жизни бутылки пива-то...  
— Тернового не видел? — как бы невзначай спросил он у крутящегося неподалеку от входа Артура.  
— Вышел куда-то. Поссать, наверное, — тот усмехнулся. — Ну или поблевать за сарай.   
За сараем Трущев его и отыскал. Стоял, облокотившись на хрупкую конструкцию, пялясь в темное южное небо с яркими звездами, и громко дышал.  
— Ты чего? — Сережа аж разволновался. — Поплохело?   
— Голова закружилась, — махнул рукой Терновой. — Там душно слишком, а здесь хорошо.  
— Ты просто пьянеешь, — Трущев подошел ближе.   
Тревога прошла. Ее сменило какое-то глупое ситуативное счастье. Сережа всегда знал, что он для краснодарского рэпера слишком сентиментальный, но вот они стоят за старым сараем, рядом свалены какие-то поленья. Оба пьяные. Улыбаются невесть чему, загнанно дышат и смотрят друг на друга. Будто пытаются общаться без слов. Пока не выходит. Пока их связь не настолько сильна. Но она несомненно есть.  
Трущев смотрел в темные глаза Олега, против логики видел в свете фонаря его раскрасневшиеся щеки, все родинки, ямочки, и... сдался.  
Он был ниже и от того чувствовал себя еще более странно, притягивая Тернового за грудки. Тот даже не противился, сразу понял — что к чему, и тыкнулся Сереже в губы. Оцарапал щетиной, полупьяно фыркнул и уложил горячую ладонь на поясницу. А Трущев уже утянул его в поцелуй. Жадный, до ужаса влажный, по-настоящему южный и совсем не робкий.   
То, что происходило между ними, на языке тела совершенно точно означало «да». «Да» чему-то новому. Для них обоих. 

5.

_— Прям нигде?  
— Нигде.  
— Никогда?  
— Никогда.  
— Так может это... добавим экстрима?  
— Сереж.  
— Я хочу услышать это в другой тональности.  
— Хватит.  
— Ничего не хватит. Это большой пробел в твоем... сексуальном образовании.  
— Все, что нужно, я знаю.  
— В теории, может быть, а на практике?   
— Ну и что ты предлагаешь?  
— Сначала скажи. Мне нужно твое согласие.  
— Ладно, уломал. Да._

***

То, что Олег на дух не переносит алкоголь, Сереже даже нравилось. В его распоряжении теперь всегда была абсолютно бесплатная услуга «трезвый водитель». Можно было обойтись без такси и добраться из клуба до дома на своей машине. С комфортом и, главное, в приятной компании. Внимательному и до ужаса аккуратному Терновому Серега со спокойным сердцем доверял свою детку, а сам расслаблялся на пассажирском, даже не пытаясь концентрироваться на дороге.  
Да и о какой концентрации могла идти речь, если он был приторно пьян, перед глазами мелькали огни обожаемого Краса, а рядом сидел такой сосредоточенный и до ужаса красивый Олег. Тот и трезвого Трущева здорово отвлекал одним своим присутствием рядом, а в таком уязвленном состоянии... Сережа и вовсе глаз оторвать не мог.  
Он до сих пор не понимал — как все закрутилось? Казалось бы, ну пососались по пьяни за сараем. Бывает. Но они повторили все и на трезвую голову. И еще, и еще раз... Трущев сразу сказал себе — «не парься, не заморачивайся». Он не хотел влезть в очередную историю красивой, но несчастной любви. Пока что ему с Олегом было просто хорошо. Причем от всего сразу: и от разговоров до утра, и от идиотских шуток Олега, и от быстрого минета на студии. Когда все это закончится — завтра, через неделю, год — он старался не думать. Наслаждать нужно тем, что есть здесь и сейчас. А сейчас было охуенно. Трущев смотрел на скульптурный профиль Олега и глупо улыбался.  
— Чего лыбишься? Я все вижу.  
— А что, нельзя? — Серега поерзал на кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Ремень безопасности жал, и в любом другом случае он бы его отстегнул нахрен, но Терновой, сука, правильный. Нельзя.  
— Ты пьяный, — тот дернул плечом, и Трущев как подросток завис на перекатившихся под рукавом футболки мышцах. Обычно его такое в мужиках не цепляло, а тут... — Тебе сейчас кажется, что все можно.  
— Если бы... — Сережа думал сказать, что дело вовсе не в алкоголе, а в том, что ему с Терновым в принципе... кайфово, но передумал. Сейчас не языком чесать хотелось, а жаться к Олегу всем телом, утыкаться в ключицы, шумно дышать в шею и запускать руки под футболку. Вот что значит — развезло...  
— В этот раз тоже был повод надраться?  
— Ой, блять, не нуди, — Трущев хлопнул его по колену и там руку и оставил. Так... правильно, что ли. А Олег и не дернулся, лишь бросил беглый взгляд. Не против, значит. Замечательно.  
Ладонь двинулась выше, буквально рефлекторно. Сереге стало интересно — насколько выдержки Олега хватит. Тот усердно делал вид будто и не замечал руку, плавно движущуюся по затянутому в джинсу бедру. Видимо, Трущев делал это недостаточно нагло. А он полумер не терпел.  
— Сере-е-е-еж, — навряд ли Олег понимал, что, растягивая гласные, делает им обоим только хуже. — Ты чего?  
— М-м-м, ничего? — а ладонь ползла все выше. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уже...  
— Я же за рулем.  
— Я вижу.  
— И?  
— И меня это не слишком волнует.  
— Ты отвлекаешь.  
— Чем? — ответом послужила наглая ухмылка. Тернового хотелось прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Рукой... своей, — Олег сдавленно выдохнул, когда Серега всего лишь пальцем провел по его ширинке, дразня. — Не нужно.  
— Уверен? Тебе же хочется.  
— Не тебя пьяного уж точно.  
— Ой, не пизди, — это было даже смешно. Терновой мог сколько угодно врать, что его воротит от запаха алкоголя, что выпивший Сережа становится совсем невыносимым, но такой секс всегда выходил особенно классным. И знали это оба.  
— Я... — Олег прикусил губу. Сглотнул. Явно пытаясь взять свои чувства под контроль. — Давай до дома доедем... Тогда посмотрим.   
— А че не сейчас-то?  
— Я за рулем, — строго повторил Терновой. — Не хочу создавать аварийных ситуаций, — он дернул бедром, пытаясь скинуть ладонь. Но куда уж там... Трущев разгорячился от мысли, что может этого парня уломать. Заводила не столько даже идея о сексе в машине, здесь ничего нового и неизведанного не было, по крайней мере для него. Куда слаще — сломать очередную стену Олега. Это стало уже настоящим фетишем.   
— Ну, Олеж, у меня уже стоит.   
— Потерпишь, — он покосился на пах Трущева и до побелевших костяшек вцепился в руль.   
— А ты? — Сережа резко переместил ладонь, сжав член Тернового через ткань. Естественно, тот отозвался.   
— Отъебись, — дыхание его участилось, бедра напряглись. — Ну, Сереж, правда. Хватит. Пожалуйста. Через двадцать минут...  
— Хочу сейчас.  
Чистая правда. Как тут сдерживаться, когда на соседнем сиденье такой красивый Терновой, вечно упирающийся, как девчонка, а потом медленно сдающийся. Когда низ живота стягивает в тугой узел, а машина едет по одной из главных улиц города.  
— Ты... блять! — машина вильнула и резко сбросила скорость, когда, отстегнув ремень, Трущев потянулся к Олегу. Ну как к Олегу? Скорее под руль. — Ты в конец ебанулся?  
— А что? — окей, пьяный Серега и правда не до конца все просчитал. Сосать вот так, сидя в пол-оборота, да еще когда у высокого Тернового и так колени чуть ли не в руль упираются, оказалось не слишком удобно. — Помочь не хочешь? Хоть джинсы стяни...  
— Не хочу! И чтобы менты меня с членом в твоей глотке остановили, тоже не хочу!  
— Тогда припаркуйся, — ладно, может заниматься подобным на ходу было не лучшей идеей. Олег товарищ не слишком опытный, мог от захлёстывающих ощущений и управление потерять.   
— Мы дома почти.  
— Я же сказал, не хочу дома. Хочу сейчас, — упрямо повторил Трущев, выпрямившись.  
— Ну зачем?  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь трахался где-то помимо кровати?  
— Ну... на диване, — Терновой, естественно, чувствовал, к чему Трущев ведет. Чувствовал, что его ждет.  
— Пиздец ты смешной.  
— Любовью в кровати занимаются, — эта его... наивность, что ли, порой умиляла, а порой раздражала.  
— Ну так мы, это... — странно было произносить это слово вслух, — любовь дома, а тут так... по-быстрому.   
— Чем тебя кровать не устраивает? Она для того и нужна: спать и трахаться.  
— А машина, чтобы ездить и трахаться. Думаешь, у меня просто так кожаный салон? — Сережа снова сжал член Олега. Ну и чего упрямится, готов ведь. — Давай. На заднем.  
— У тебя даже стекла не тонированы.  
— И так темно. Забей.  
— Мы в центре города.  
— Если так смущает, — Сережа глянул за борт, — припаркуйся у прокуратуры. Там тихо.  
И... Терновой послушался. Свернул на обочину.  
Дальнейшее грозило смазаться в череду огней проезжающих мимо машин, полустонов и скрипа кожаный сидений. Стоило им перебраться на заднее, как крышу у Сережи снесло окончательно. Места и так было катастрофически мало, а тут еще и Терновой со своими широченными плечами все свободное пространство заполнил. Хочешь-не хочешь, а придется тело к телу, жарко, потно, совсем не романтично. Скорее по-животному как-то.  
— Ну... и чего? — Олег, дав наконец выход адреналину, сначала поцеловал Трущева совершенно неумело, нетерпеливо, пытаясь сплести языки, а затем попытался подмять его под себя.  
— Вообще-то это я собирался тебе присунуть, — таких глобальных планов Сережа, конечно, не строил. Терновой был вовсе не хрупкой, миниатюрной девушкой, с ним полноценно в машине не потрахаешься. Но спесь сбить было надо, а то парень, кажись, уже много о себе возомнил. Будто не он прогибался в пояснице, подставляясь, в подавляющем большинстве случаев.  
— Презервативов нет, — от шалой улыбки, совсем Олегу не свойственной, у Трущева, нависающего над ним, чуть коленки не подогнулись. Откуда ж такой взялся... Еще десять минут назад строил из себя недотрогу, а тут, смотрите, готов чуть ли не в голос стонать на всю улицу, пока ему отсасывают.   
Хотя Сережа тоже хорош... То ли он начинал трезветь, то ли осознание, что от шуток они перешли к делу, било по мозгам, но решимости поубавилось. Для него это в некотором роде тоже было первым разом. Ну вот Олег никогда не занимался сексом в публичных местах, а Сережа в таких экстремальных условиях никому не сосал. Ему — да, он — нет. Мысленно он искренне поблагодарил всех девчонок за то, что они проделывали это так... виртуозно. У него в сравнении, выходило, кажется, хреново. Хотя бы потому, что уместиться двум мужчинам на заднем сиденье бэхи, да еще так, чтобы суметь встретиться лицом к... члену, оказалось, мягко говоря, непросто.  
Терновой старался вроде помочь, подобрался, почти сел, но как только Сереге удалось опуститься вниз и, приспустив джинсы, наконец взять в рот, застонал, да еще так низко, басовито... Сережа еле удержался, чтобы не укусить его. Осмелел, блять! А у них окна открыты! Адреналин, конечно, но лучше обойтись без реальных свидетелей.  
К счастью, Олег быстро вернул себе контроль. Ну то есть прикусил одну руку, а вторую устроил на затылке Сережи, вцепившись в отросшие волосы. Зафиксировал положение, так сказать.   
Серега ведь не такой уж большой умелец в этом был. Сегодня так, что-то в голову взбрело... На интуитивном уровне пришло. Он старался: языком честно пытался работать, брал настолько глубоко, насколько мог, помогал руками, а Олег на каждое движение отзывался, вскидывал бедра, глотал стоны... Все-таки как же мало ему нужно. Трущев искренне удивился, что Олег такой неопытный. Вот вроде смотришь на него и думаешь — «наверное, жарил весь Ташкент». Ан нет...   
Олег как будто специально ждал Сережу, который перед ним все стены сломает. А тот и рад стараться.

+1.

_— Это ты Олег?  
— А ты...  
— Серега. Сергей Трущев. Будем знакомы.  
— Тот, который PLC?  
— Представь себе.  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
— В Краснодаре когда-нибудь был?  
— Нет._

***

Складывалось ощущение, что весь Краснодар сжался для Олега до одной студии. Тут они проводили большую часть своего времени. Помогали другим парням, бесконечно что-то монтировали, сводили. Доводили до ума свой материал, конечно. Несмотря на стоящий шум и гул голосов, постоянно приходящий и уходящий народ, работа в такой атмосфере шла куда бойче. Хотелось делать, делать, делать... Олега в иной день отсюда вообще было не вытащить. Дорвался, что называется, до нормальной студии. Три месяца, все лето, считай, пролетели в один миг.  
Серега в принципе мог наблюдать за ним часами, но на творческом процессе залипал конкретно. И пусть, когда Терновой надевал наушники и с головой уходил в работу, Трущев переставал для него существовать. Впрочем, как и весь окружающий мир. Лезть к нему и просить послушать наработки было бесполезно. Показывал тот их редко, особенно на промежуточных этапах. Советов тоже не любил, а потому любой вопрос или просьба для Трущева были особенно ценны. Работы у Тернового были пропитаны педантизмом на грани с компульсивным расстройством. Но результат того стоил. За лето они оформили четыре полноценных трека, и Сережа не мог ими не гордиться.  
Олег в его понимании заслуживал самого лучшего. Твердой почвы под ногами, которая есть у остальных ребят, как минимум. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя еще с мая, с их первой встречи.   
Он наткнулся на Тернового случайно. Мотался в Москву по делам. Ехать ужасно не хотел, но если ты рулишь пусть даже небольшим подобием лейбла и хочешь, чтобы он оставался наплаву, нужно принять одну простую вещь — это бизнес, и теперь ты его часть. И Сережа принял. Научился совмещать приятное с полезным: вписывался в какие-нибудь концерты, тусовался, гонял на студии к знакомым парням... Где-то там он и наткнулся на Олега. Случайно послушал пару треков, проникся. Парень, как оказалось, только-только приехал из Ташкента и пытался выжить, куда-нибудь приткнуться, чтобы спокойно работать над своей музыкой, а не думать — на что завтра ужинать. А Москва — она даром, что большая, найти себе место все равно трудно. И злая. Не то что Краснодар.  
Сереже ничего не стоило пригласить его с собой, оказать помощь, задать направление... Банально дать бесплатное время на студии. Да и свежая кровь — это ведь здорово.  
Сам Олег долго не упрямился, что странно. Удивился, конечно, раз десять спросил, а удобно ли будет, а на следующее утро взял и согласился. Он и так уже бросил спокойную жизнь под родительским крылом, из страны уехал... Так что если в Москве толком ничего не выгорало, то почему не рискнуть еще раз? Серега такую решимость уважал.   
Спустя время он только убедился в том, что принял правильное решение. Тянуть дальше не было смысла, пришло время, так сказать, оформлять их отношения — подписывать контракт. Чистая формальность, конечно. У них в лейбле отношения не на бумажках строились, но так уж положено. Да и веса в индустрии побольше, если за тобой команда. И плевать, что Терновой ни разу не командный игрок.   
— Олег, — серьезный разговор нужно было заводить на студии. Дома, а Терновой уже три месяца как квартировался у Сережи, были занятия и поинтересней. — Я хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что...  
— Что?  
— Не догадываешься?  
— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — парень бросил на Трущева обеспокоенный взгляд. — Я твоих предложений уже боюсь.  
— А я-то думал, рад будешь... Я тут думал, прикидывал, что да как, и... Короче, предлагаю тебе подписаться под Big Music. Ты и так уже на студии, уже часть команды. Просто бумажка, чтобы спокойнее жилось, — все сережино красноречие куда-то испарилось. Не так, блять, деловые предложения делаются. — Чтобы будущее было определенней.  
— Да я его... вроде как определил, — Терновой присел на краешек дивана. Сложил руки в замок. Опустил голову. Закрылся, одним словом.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Сережа напрягся. Начал догадываться.  
— В общем... стоило сказать... Спасибо. За то, что заметил в Москве, за то, что притащил в Крас, за то, что устроил, — он неопределенно помахал перед собой руками, — вот это все. Правда, спасибо.   
— Ты же в курсе, что мне эта благодарность не нужна. Я не ради нее...  
— Знаю. Но все равно... Ты увидел во мне что-то. Но не просто увидел, а вытащил наружу. Первый. Я столько лет жил, говоря всему и всем «нет», а тут появился ты и перевернул привычную жизнь с ног на голову. Мне казалось, что это не про меня. Да и не про меня, наверное... — Олег хмыкнул. — Но порой нужно через себя переступать. И я переступал. И оно, знаешь, действительно круто... — этот виноватый взгляд из-под ресниц Сереже совсем не нравился. — У меня будто в голове что-то перестроилось. Я за эти три месяца, понял... понял, что могу. Могу сказать «да» любому шансу, любой возможности. Даже самой сумасшедшей.   
— И почему это звучит как прощание? — Трущев все смекнул и хотел, честно говоря, разговор поскорее закончить.  
— Я в Москву возвращаюсь.  
— М-м-м-м, вот оно как.  
— Я просто... — Олег поднялся на ноги и начал мерить комнату шагами, — думаю, что смогу. Что в этот раз все обязательно получится. Не хочу оседать здесь, понимаешь? У тебя здесь Плохая Компания, семья. Здесь твой дом... А я все равно не к месту. Не мое. Не обижайся, но мне сейчас не семья нужна. Тем более чужая. Я на сцену хочу пробиться. Не в подвальном клубе, а настоящую.  
— А у нас тут так, детские забавы... — не удержался и съязвил Сережа.   
Ну в самом деле, не спрашивать же ему мелодраматично — «а как же мы?». Никакого «мы» толком-то и не было. Так, сгусток чувств, заставляющий посреди ночи лезть с объятьями к этому огромному горячему телу. Он мотивы Тернового прекрасно понимал и даже в какой-то степени разделял. Если Терновой останется здесь, в Красе, став частью Плохой Компании, ему будет уже очень сложно взобраться в те же чарты. А ему хочется стадионов. И он их заслуживает. — Ты уверен?  
— Да. Сереж... Извини, что не начал этот разговор раньше.  
— Не извиняйся, — Трущев махнул рукой — Я тебя не этому учил, да?  
— Да.  
В конце концов, Сережа не мог сдержать улыбки. Олег все усвоил. Начал открываться миру. Открываться в первую очередь самому себе. Обнаглел по-хорошему. Если теперь он чувствовал в себе силы покорять Москву, то Сереже... Сереже оставалось только гордиться им.   
Философия «да» полностью себя оправдала. Пусть и не в его пользу.


End file.
